New life chances (Ciel X Reader Modern)
by Principesse Sirene
Summary: PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU FINISHED BOTH SERIES OF ANIME! Ciel is demon, it's the 21st century. He's been through much after his 'change' he thinks he has no hope or emotion but what will happen when he finds (y/n) a girl different from the others. he'll encounter drama,friendship, danger. WIll he be able to do with it all?
1. Chapter 1

1 Ciel's POV I drank my tea slowly and calmly and looked out the window of my new mansion. It's been around 2 months since we arrived in California it's the 20th century and I hope that by leaving England I can get a break from seeing people snog and go crazy over something called One Direction if I do recall correctly. I have no idea what is that and don't plan on knowing. Sebastian came in interrupting me thoughts. "My lord it's a great day I would like to suggest that you go outside or at least walk through your garden" "You interrupted my thoughts for such a silly suggestion?" "I'm sorry but you're still a teenager and things have changed since you last went out why don't you try it" "*sigh* alright then I'll go for a small walk" I got up and picked up a black hoodie and convers then headed out leaving Sebastian with his stupid smirk. I earned a few stares from some people as I walked along but soon enough they would go back to whatever they were doing. Soon enough I had gotten to a normal neighborhood and went inside the apartments area but I saw nothing interesting until... Your POV I couldn't stand being in my house another second so I got out. I said I was going to but some chips as an excuse but really just went strolling around the neighborhood. The blue apartments ( ui/4/31/66/f_ ) looking horrible in my opinion. Maybe that's because I've lived here for years. I got a lot of stares because the girls here always tried getting my attention. I was around the park's corner when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt onto the flowers. "Be careful!" "Sorry" I muttered. I hear a sigh and then someone helped me up. As I looked up I met with dark indigo eyes...well eye. I practically froze staring into it, the dark bluish hair a bit messy around his eye made him seem so...perfect and his hair seemed so soft. Ciel's POV Everything seemed so boring until I bumped into a girl around my age. She fell onto some flowers on her butt. I hadn't seen who I bumped into so I got irritated. Without knowing who it was I said "Watch it!" But took back my words after I looked down at her when she muttered "sorry" I helped her up. Me freezing and staring into her (e/c) eyes, she seemed... familiar some how.I broke from my trance as I heard a dog bark. "Uh- um sorry it's my fault I shouldn't have said anything to you miss" "No,no it's fine sorry umm" "Oh I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive" I said bowing which caught her by surprise I guess "I'm _ _ you probably haven't seen me before since I never come out of my house" "No I'm new here I just arrived from London" "Oh my god that's so cool" _ and I walked around talking and laughing, a lot of girls stared at us for some reason. She told me how girls here always try catching her attention. "Can I get your number" I blurted out "Sure" she said and gave it to me. Later on she said she had to go home, put some wheels in her shoes I think she called Heelies? And skated off. I headed home too it was late anyways. As I headed home I kept thinking about how familiar she sounded and looked. Sebastian's POV "Ah great to have you home young master" I said as I saw my lord walk in calmly with a bit of a smile? "Is something wrong my lord?" "No why would you ask such silly question" "Well you seem quite happy, have you perhaps met a new fiancé" I said with a smirk, ciel's eyes widened and he turned to me with such a silly face pmwiki/pub/images/cit_clannad_tomoya_kotomi_blue_w ith_ That it made me chuckle. "Sebastian what are you saying!" "Nothing young master" "Why would you say that!" "Well then why are you so happy" "No reason I just saw something silly and ...something ...very...very interesting" "A new investigation master?" "No just something I would like to start taking more attention in...and putting more time in" "I see an what is it called" "... _" This might be interesting for young master and myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

2 Your POV *2 days after the meeting* I headed to school, we had just dropped off my neighbor at his school and now we were heading to my school. I opened the door said goodbye to my mom and jumped off. I headed in with my head down. I sat alone since it was still morning in my usual table. I saw a limo pull up an it caught my attention. Who was in it? Ciel's POV I was still sleepy from waking up so early. As we pulled in front of the school I saw _ walking in and sitting alone in a table. She looked up and at my limo curiously...well so was other people. I texted her to head to the limo outside of the school. Hey go to the limo outside the school What! No way! Just come! Come? Just get over here Hmmm O.o no I'm good Nothing bad shall happen just head over there ...alright (T ^ T) Thank you I saw her head over here causing more stares she stood in front of the door, Sebastian got out and opened my door. Her eyes going huge as he saw him, he opened the door and I stepped out. "Hey" "Ciel!" "The one an only" I said smirking "Sebastian this _ a friend, _ this is Sebastian my butler" "Butler!" "My pleasure m'lady" Sebastian said bowing and kissing her hand causing me to give a slight twitch. "Uh-Um Ciel..." "Yeah" I said putting my hands in my jeans pockets "Do you realize... THIS IS THE 20TH CENTURY WHYYY DO YOU HAVE A FUDGING BUTLER!" She said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. Wow she's strong. "It would be easier to explain if you put me down!" "Okie-dokie" she let go of me and I sighed. "It's a long story and it's hard to explain there for I shall not say anything BYE SEBASTIAN!" I took her wrist and ran in with her. A lot of people staring but her screaming dramatically. She pulled herself away and say on a table in front of the cafeteria sighing. I went over and sat next to her leaving my backpack on my lap. I showed her my schedule and we had a few classes together but we at least get to see each other at lunch. All of a sudden a pretty short guy,smaller than me and way skinny showed up he looked like those kind of guys that think they're a great sensation but are losers. "Peter what do you want" she said "Hey _ are you mental?" He said smirking. How dare he speak like that to her! "Are you deaf? I asked you if you were mental!" "Whatever and sure" she said with attitude. "I always knew there was something wrong with you get since 5th grade" he said "Look why don't you jut leave _ and I alone" I finally spoke causing him to turn and look at my eyepatch "What are you a pirate? Halloween is a long way away" "I don't celebrate Halloween...:but I should considering it's a demonic celebration" I said giving a smirk and standing up. "Now leave and if it's not Halloween you say then why are you dressed as an elf?" He glared at me but I just smirked while _ made and "ohh" sound and giggled. Peter glared stuck his bad finger and left. "Now please let Santa know I want a new video game for Christmas!" I yelled after him. _ burst out laughing. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see a girl with straight blonde hair and big green eyes,with pale skin, she was wearing a pink T-shirt and skinny jeans with pink TOMS. She reminded me a lot of Elizabeth. Who am I kidding she looked EXACT! Except for the hair of course. "H-Hi I'm Lizbeth Maris" .god "Oh I'm Ciel I'm new" "Oh hey _" "Sup" great greeting _ -_- As we talked to Eli―...Lizbeth a really tall blonde guy about 2 or 3 heads taller than _ came out and started talking to her but was obviously annoying her. All of a sudden he took her backpack making _ having to chase him around, she seemed angry like he did this everyday. "Hey will you just give her the bloody backpack" I said with a glare. Instead he shoved her causing her to fall to the ground and anger flooding through me. _ made a whimper sound meaning she got hurt. I don't like this idiot. 


	3. Chapter 3

3 Ciel's POV " _ are you ok!" She nodded and got up dusting off her jeans as I glared at this guy. "Excuse me who are you?" "I'm James" "You do know that a real gentleman doesn't treat a lady this way right" "Yeah but she's not a lady" He said that with a stupid smirk I was about to push him when_ stood up boldly in front of me. "Yeah and just because you have a d***k doesn't mean you're a guy!" She said making me burst out laughing. "Yes it does!" He said and I spoke up. "No a real man doesn't make himself look stronger by bothering a girl and by you doing so it just makes you seem weak in my eyes" I said glaring. He glared at us and stomped away. I looked over at _ and saw her smile and jump up happily clapping her little hands, her hair waving around. *flash back* No way! She just shot the arrow into the middle! Who knew she's be good with a bow and arrow. I heard a squeal and turned to see her jumping up and down clapping her delicate hands, her hair waving in the wind and her dress bouncing, her eyes shining. "Ciel Ciel I made it hehehe! I made it and you didn't!" She laughed as I smiled gently "Yes I can see that you did" "Hehe!" *End of flashback* "Ciel he ran scared I did it!" I broke from my trance...what was that. "I can see that _ it was very bold of you" The rest of the day went by normally and I found out that even though she seemed happy there was more about her. Oh and I found out we have a project but I can skip it since I'm new. *At the end of the day* "Hey _do you want to come to my manor?" "What's that" "My house" "I would but I don't think I can maybe next time Kay'" she said with a smile. Just then Sebastian pulled up on the curve. "OHMAGURD! Can I get in that!" "Sure what for?" "Wait here you'll see" she smirks an went into the front seat explaining something to Sebastian. All of a sudden she honked 5 times in 3 seconds! And yelled. "YO CIEL HURRY THE F*CK UP!" I could hear her laugh as I twitched. I went in and saw Sebastian smirking. "Kay' well thanks for letting me come in I have to go pick up my neighbor now Bye!" Without me responding she ran out and skated away on her Heelies. Your POV I skated around all the kids till I got to the elementary school. I had to pick up my neighbors 2 kids. I hated the 2 kids. Both were boys and had no respect for anyone. As I got there I saw the 8 year old kid fighting with his class mate! I would get in trouble if he got hurt! I rushed over. "Stop Richie! stop!" I yanked him off the kid he was beating up. "Why are you hitting him!" "Because he hit me like this" he said slapping my shoulder and I gasped. He was beating this kid senseless for nothing it didn't even hurt! "You're not supposed to hit him" "Yeah my mom said that if someone hit me I hit back too" "He-he push me too girl" a shy girl said "Richie you pushed a girl! Never hit a girl, why did he hit you?" "Be-Because I tried pulling him off so he push me to ground" "Richie!" "Mom say to hit if hit me first" "Even if it's a girl!" "Yeah" I gasped. I said sorry to everyone and took both kids home. As I got to my own home I started to get compared to my stupid cousin and neighbors again. I got send outside again for trying to stand up or myself. I grabbed a hoodie and hurried out to my place of peace. . /-HNsX6H-uPCo/UPttyoJ0cHI/AAAAAAAASCo/XAh1HCx2-gs/s640/FT+Jan+burn+stone+wall+rebuilt+ To get here I had to go to a store by my house, go to the back where the stuff gets delivered, jump the brick wall that separates it from everything, run forward then turn right then I see trees and run into the little forest. At first it's green that it gets like this. Call it ugly but I find it amazing. I went to the old house and to the gardens where I curled up and cried. Cried about the stupid life I had. I won't deny it I've had cutting thoughts but am never brave enough or stupid enough to try it. I put on my headphones and listened to "Beautiful Wish" by Seira from Mermaid Melody. I fell asleep as I listened to the beautiful tune replaying again and again. Ciel's POV Who does _ remind me of! And why does Sebastian keep smirking fs71/i/2012/100/3/3/ciel_phantomhive_day_two_by_ Hmmm _ she's so different yet familiar *flashback* 'Youre so different yet normal that's why your special' *a blurry image of a girl in a white dress turning to him with a smile on her face flashes in his mind* "Shieru!" (A/N: yeah the way Lizzy pronounces Ciel in Japanese) "Shieru! Hurry!" "I'm coming just wait for―" "AHHHHH!" "NO!" *End of flashback* I shake my head vigorously. Why did this flash in me? Why... "Young master?" "I'm fine" "Alright, dinner is ready" "I'm going" **Sebastian's POV** As master ate I noticed he seemed very thoughtful. Now that I think about he's been quite different lately. Especially around Lady _ he seems like any normal boy. The last time he was like this was...so long go. I guess everything is coming together lets just hope it comes faster. 


	4. Chapter 4

4 **Your POV** I moaned as I sat up and stretched, the twigs and everything in the garden was surprisingly comfortable to sleep in. Although it did annoy me a lot to have branches and dead grass in my hair. I took out my phone and stopped the song to look at the time. 'Hmm it's 7:30 oh well... HOLY SHIT IT'S 7:30!?' I thought and jumped up. I had money so I'd just but new clothes to wear today considering the store is right in front. I can't go to school with yesterday's clothes it be gross. I ran out the garden jumping over some stuff. As I was on the sidewalk I fell back and felt weight on me. "Ow" I groaned and looked up into dark bluish hair. He looked up and I saw it was Ciel. "Ciel?" "_? What are you doing?" "Lying on the ground... I guess we only meet up by falling right" I joked softly and he gave a weak smile as he stood back up and lifted me off the ground. "Ciel why are you here?" "I should be asking you the same thing" "I umm I just came for a walk" oh joy now how do I get my clothes! "Ciel shouldn't you be in school?" "Uhh _ you do realize today is a non-student day right" "What!" Damn I didn't tell my parents they'll think I ditched if I go back! "Yeah why are you surprised?" "Ummm well uh I-I can't go home because my parents won't be back till after school house!" Great lie! lie to your new friend! "You-You can come to my house... I-If you want..." "Um I don't know" "Well you can't stay here alone" "O-Okay just for a while" Ciel's POV I walked home with _ having the very strange sensation to hook my arm with hers. I've only done that with Elizabeth and ...her. Yet I feel like it'll be normal with _ like if I've done this already? **flash back** "Shieru?" "Hmm?" "Pro-promise me we'll always be friends *teary eyed* please..." "Of course" "Shieru... *tackles him in a hug* thankyou!" "Gak! S-Stop I do not accept affection!" "Sorry but after everything that's happened I feel like I'm alone" "You aren't" " *smiles kindly* I know *hooks arms with him* you're the best" Ciel demons don't feel this! She is such an unfortunate soul. So vulnerable and pitiful. To think I was a human! How awful. Poor humans just can't deal with it or some are so stupid they please themselves using others. Like they used this poor soul. *Endof flashback* I shake my head quickly realizing I dozed off and that we were at the manor already. I just walk in of course and making _ follow me. I scream at Sebastian that I'll be upstairs and hurry off with _ her looking pretty nervous. I remembered she had never been to a mansion how silly. All of a sudden she squealed in delight and rushed into the room. I confused turned around a saw a cat! A black one with green eyes to be exact. But why in my manor! It shrieked at me then at _ but then let her pet it's stupid head, purring like a retard. I walked over to her. "Oh Ciel look!―" She turned roughly and crashed with me. I knew she'd fall so I grabbed her shoulders but instead I fell and pulled her with me. She landed on me chest. I tried rolling away from her but ended straddling on her. Different POV You squealed as Ciel turned. He ended straddling just below your waist. You tried scratching his face as reaction but he pinned your arms down. Then you realized what just happened... You looked up and locked your eyes with his. He looked like a fantasy. He stared down at you as if seeing something past you...beyond you. But what was he seeing? Why was he staring at you like that? His eyes seemed dull and shining with something you couldn't identify. "C-Ciel?" You staggered but he just stared at you. Soon enough you were caught... Like if in a trance and you couldn't look away or move. What's wrong with me? You thought. "Ciel?" "..._ I" "What is it" "I missed you" he began to slowly lean forward you felt something in your chest something strange like a power was flowing in you and was trying to get out. As he began to get even closer the door opened and your's and Ciel's eyes widened as you broke from your trance and Ciel turned red "I-I'm sorry _ I fell on you!" He said jumping off. "It's okay accidents happen" "Young master Ciel I brought in some snacks." Sebastian said with a smirk "Yes leave them on the desk" "Thankyuuuu Sebastian and what the duck is it with you and smirking?" "Pardon me?" "You smirk sooooo much it's weird!" "I'm sorry m'lady it's just I manage to have knowledge more than certain people" he added another smirk. You stood up an pinched his cheeks starting to stretch them while Ciel chuckled lowly. "M-M'lady!" " . .Smile not smirk like an evil clooowwwwnnn!" "M'lady pleash shtop 'dis ish not pleashant!" (M'lady please stop this is not pleasant) "OKAY!" You said letting go. You looked out the window and saw falling pink delicate leaves. "Ciel what are those?" "Peach tree petals" "They're beautiful" "Indeed, and not very common in California" "Actually there's a tree like that where I live but it never really blossoms it's sad" As you got closer and opens the window you felt like you could fly. A petal flew in and brushed on you. You were surrounded by a beautiful scent and you felt yourself fall backwards but it was a graceful fall like if you were flying. You felt no pain you felt relaxed. You did here muffled voices worried at first but then you blacked out. It was a strange feeling of relaxation. 


	5. Chapter 5

5 **Ciel's POV** "_!" I screamed as I saw _ fall to the floor unconscious. Sebastian picked her up bridal style "I suppose we should take her home my lord" "No just let her rest in one of the guest bedrooms" He nodded and left since he couldn't bow with her in hi arms. Different POV About 1 almost 2 hours you began to stir a bit but couldn't open your eyes. You couldn't hear anything and thought you were dead but what frightened you most is that you heard yourself screaming. You finally manage to open your eyes to see a blurry face that looked like the one of a man. You couldn't identify it since it was so blurry and you didn't know why you were screaming. Then you realized this man was straddling on your waist and pinning your arms down. You tried screaming louder but your mouth was covered. "Shhh don't scream princess" the man said with a smirk. You felt his big warm hand begin to slip off the clothing from your shoulders as you whimpered. Your arms were hung above your head. His hand was right by your waist while his other hand was sliding up and down your leg. Why were you wearing a dress? You remembered to have been wearing jeans. The man shushed you. "Shh you know my dear... I have been waiting so long for someone like you" he began to take off his pants and shirt. "For so long I've been searching and now I have found you" his hands slipped under your dress as he began to slip it off completely. You battled to get free but it just caused him to laugh. He put his arms behind your back in some kind of embrace. Just as you felt him beginning to enter you... You jumped up sweating heavily,shaking and burst through the doors. "M'lady!" He hurried to you and pressed your head with his hands in an attempt to help which did make you feel better but you clinged into him crying. Just as you did Ciel came running into your room screaming your name. You wrapped your arms around Sebastian and hugged him as if that would keep you from Death kidnapping you. He stroked your hair softly as you sobbed into his shirt, you could feel Ciel's gaze at you a you did so. Finally after 5 minutes of Sebastian stroking your hair and whispering sweet things into your neck, you sat up and wiped your eyes like a cat, a habit of yours, Sebastian wiped a lose tear from your cheek softly. "I-I'm sorry guys I-I didn't mean to be such trouble I should go now" "M'lady what has troubled you" "It-It was just a horrible dream" "_ tell Sebastian and I what happened" "But I don't want to" you said wiping your eye again and sniffling. "Sebastian please leave us alone a while". Sebastian nodded pecked your cheek and left. Ciel came closer and sat right next to you after adjusting his jeans. Ciel's POV *Before you screamed* I wonder what's wrong with _ I couldn't concentrate on my work. I heard a scream causing me to jump in my seat. As I got out of my seat I heard it again and realized it was coming from _'s room. Why would she be causing such commotion! I ran to her room. As I opened the door I saw her clinging onto Sebastian as he stroked her hair soothingly. She just sat there crying onto Sebastian. I kept my gaze on her, her hair looked so soft as Sebastian stroked it, she looked so vulnerable and fragile like she could break any second right now. I couldn't help but smirk. Humans are so pitiful. As I enjoyed my smirk and making fun of her and human's pitiful lifes I felt a thought go through me or if I was taken over by a spirit because I kept hearing a speech in my mind and it wasn't my voice...it definitely wasn't my voice. 'If she was Elizabeth then what would you do? Would you be making fun of her! If she was me would you be smirking like that?! If that was your mother how would you feel. Ciel-kun I'm closer than you think. WE are closer than you think. Don't act like this because around us you weren't like this. I remember how you were after I left and I remember how you were when Elizabeth was kidnapped. Be yourself again' My pride disappeared as I realized how horrible _ actually looked. Even Sebastian had a serious face and was looking down at her sweetly. For about 5 minutes we waited there. I'll admit it was strange to see Sebastian whispering sweet things to her and for some reason I foun myself having clenched fists. Finally she sat up whipping her eyes like a cat. "I-I'm sorry guys I-I didn't mean to be such trouble I should go now" "M'lady what has troubled you" "It-It was just a horrible dream" "_ tell Sebastian and I what happened" I needed to know "But I don't want to" she said wiping her eye again and sniffling. I asked Sebastian to leave us alone he got up and before heaving he kissed her cheek causing a small blush from her and jealousy rush through me. I went over to her fixing my jeans and sat next to her. "Now _ tell me what has caused you to make so much commotion" my eyes were serious and straight. She shivered but breathed in. I could tell this would be hard for her so I held her hand. She began telling me about her dream an how it seemed so real. What arranged me the most was that as she described her dress it seemed to me like if she was talking about a Victorian dress. The kind Elizabeth wore. Soon after her story I heard her choke a sob. She was pale and looked like falling in seconds. I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I was surprised by my own actions that I froze. I pulled her in yet I froze! It was like if something took over me and made me do that. 'Its ok' I heard in my mind. I hesitated no longer and held a strong grip as she was in my arms and huddled into my chest. After a few seconds she hugged me back. I stroked her hair and enjoyed every second of it. _ 's hair was soft and puffy. Different POV As you hugged Ciel you felt pure bliss. His cologne smelled delightful and his skin was soft. The feeling of him caressing your hair was soothing and peaceful before you knew it you felt a peck on your cheek of soft lips. Ciel had just kissed your cheek! You literally froze. You somehow had the strange sensation that this wasn't strange at all. For a second you thought you heard him say 'I miss you' which left you confused. *A week later* It's almost summer vacation since Ciel entered to school late. You always teased him about it but he always got you back with his stupid straight A's and 100% all the time. Ciel had become very popular and mostly considered 'smexy' in between the trouble making girls. You guys were currently in lunch at your usual table. "So Ciel wanna hear a story?" "Sure" "Ok so the other day I was at the mall walking around with my cousin and we passed by this wanna be girl sitting with a group and I swear when I heard her say this I spit out milkshake and it fell o her!" "What did you hear" "Kay Kay she said "so yeah after the boob job I believ I'll get SOO many more boys" and I started laughing!" Ciel spit out his orange juice laughing and having to sit at the table. "Wait what!" He said eating grapes now. "Wait she even said "so yeah after the bookie job will y'all want to hang out" shall g her boobs like dancing" you looked over at Ciel to see him choking on his grape. "Ciel!" You went over to slam on his back in an attempt to save him. He started coughing. "You okay now?" "I guess but you realize there are other ways to save people -_-" "Oh yeah" "So um I was wondering if―" "CIEL!" You saw Lizbeth tackle Ciel from behind causing him to almost fall forward. "So Ciel I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the race and 's project partner" "Oh sorry Lizbeth but I don't do races and I'm not planning on having a partner" he said turning away "Oh...it's ok, well bye" she said leaving " Hey _ you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine um Imma go get another juice" You smiled then walked away to get your juice, once coming back you saw a girl by the name Alondra flirting with Ciel, she had brown shoulder length hair with darker brown highlights, she had sun tanned skin, very short! And was wearing a black tanktop as if trying to show her breast though she had none, and had really small white booty shorts that looked more like underwear. She kept looking him up and down and flipping her hair and leaving a hand on her hip. You hurried over with a strange sensation in your stomach, you felt angry an jealous for some reason. You screamed out his name and set your juice next to your stuff before standing next to him containing a bitchy attitude towards Alondra. "Hey Ciel do you know about the school Dance next week?" She said in a flirt tone. "No" "Well now you do so how about we..." She got closer to him an put her hands on his shoulders. Ciel scowled. "We uh go together" "Sorry but Ciel has a date!" You blurted out and hooked your arm with his. "A date, with You? Oh ple-ease not you!" You freaked out as you realized what you just said. "I-I didn't say it was a couple date I-I meant he has an appointment that day so he can't go" you felt your ears burning hot. Luckily your hair covered them. "Well we'll talk later Kay Ciel" she said and turning around to leave. "Oh god―" "Hey _ would you like to go the the park after school today? I heard we are being let out early" "Oh uh sure" 


	6. Chapter 6

6 Woohoo! It was finally Wednsday as you walked down the hall. You liked dances but never actually went to them at school. Everyone was talking about it which is why it was on your mind. It was even more stuck into your min because your friend Kathy from 3rd period had been pushing you to ask out a boy which was 3 heads taller than you! He has had a crush on you since the 5th grade. You were friends with him but didn't like him that way. Although you KNEW Kathy wouldn't leave you alone until you asked him out. School was finally over which is why you were heading to the huge tree in the field were you would meet up with Ciel. As you got there you relaxed I to the huge tree and put your back pack down. "_!" You looked up to see Ciel "Are you ready?" "Yep! Lets go Ciel!" At the park you both talk about random stuff and got wet as you ran through the sprinklers that had turned on in the grass field. You heard the bell sound as an icecream truck past by. "Imma get something how about you?" You asked Ciel digging through your backpack for money. "I don't know let's see if there's anything I want" Leaving your backpacks where they were you walked up to the truck. "Hello?!" You called "Hey what can I get you" Out came a really cute boy probably in highschool he had dark brown hair and same color eyes, he was wearing a gray Bernie that hung loose from the back, a blue elbow-length unbuttoned shirt with a gray muscle shirt underneath. "Uh y-you umm" You stuttered not knowing what to say. He smirked and winked at you. Ciel's POV _ stuttered trying to talk to the guy in the truck. He winked at her making me glare at him and clench my fists. He eyes her up and down. "_ you should be buying something" I nudged her arm. "Isn't there an adult here?" I asked "My uncle but he's busy right now" the guy said "Chance!" A boy about our age came out and started shoving the other guy away I suppose they were brothers. "Sorry about my brother I'm Kyle what can I get you guys *smile*" I looked over at _ an read her mind. 'Oh god he's cute! He must be in my imagination...no he's not he's real!' She can't be serious?! "Hey uh..." "Oh I'm _" "Yeah are you okay? You seem dozed off" "No I'm ok thanks!" "I'm glad... How old are you" "13" " Really! *smile* I'm 13 too" I cleared my throat. "Oh sorry dude what can I get you" "I'll just have a Brisk (tea!) and some Lays" "Alright, and you?" He asked _ "Oh I'll have a Brisk and hmm some Takis and a paleta de sandia" "La de chile?" "Si me das dos porfavor" What did she just say? Kyle handed me my stuff and I paid then handed over _ stuff but a different kind of Brisk and the rest of her stuff, she paid and we left. Honestly I was pretty glad. "So _ what where you guys saying?" "Oh when I was little I used to like Dora and I speak Spanish hehe" "You do?" "Yep! I didn't know what the candy I wanted in English was so I said it in Spanish, my friend had taught me that *smiles* it's a lollipop in shape of watermelon and it has chile all over it, it's a Mexican candy" "I see and I understood you asked for 2 why?" "Well you're from England so I thought you should try one" She handed me a weird looking lollipop, it had a chili powder sprinkled messily on the stick. I wasn't sure if I should try it. She suddenly squealed, as I turned to look at her she was staring at her Brisk can. "What's wrong" "Umm Kyle... He wrote his phone number!" She showed me the can and indeed it had a number on it. I growled. "You aren't seriously going to call are you!" She flinched at my fine and stared at me in shock. Why is she looking like that? It's not like I did anything wrong besides that guy was a total idiot! "Well I-I was planning on at least texting him..." "Ok look I have to go I'll tell you what I had to say some other day Go and have fun with your little candy boy!" I said and stormed off leaving her there shocked at my attitude. *time skip to when he gets home* I explained everything to Sebastian, don't ask why because I don't know why I told him anything. I just got home and started screaming everything. Sebastian had a smirk on his face but as I got to the way I screamed at her he frowned disapprovingly. "Young master you shouldn't have done that, if you were jealous you should've done something different" my cheeks felt hot. "Why would you say that I'm jealous!" "Many reasons, but for now I recommend you take a nap, it'll tell you many things" I stormed up stairs and slammed onto my bed. I don't see how sleep will resolve anything. Sebastian's POV Young master must not think anything will happen with sleep. He is wrong. Far wrong. There is reason for everything I do. Just as there is a reason why I brought him to California in the first place. _ is more than she seems. She is more to master than she an he think. Most of all. She has a bigger history then they will ever imagine. Once master finds out what it is. It'll certainly change his opinion if her, of life, and it'll change her own life, so much it'll go to both their dreams. A/N: CLICK THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	7. Chapter 8

7 **A/N: READ ME READ ME NOW BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO SPAM ME! It'll be a long chapter** Me: the following chapter will reveal very much so make sure you pay attention to it, it may also contain some strong scenes, I will place stars before those scene to warn you and stars again to signal they are over. After this chapter you'll understand _'s dream and Ciel's inside voice, also after this chapter Ciel won't be the same cruel Ciel from the anime an manga since this will surely change him, Oh yeah a lot of crazy stuff will happen so just prepare yourself, without any further waste of time enjoy the chapter. Sebastian: You'll be able to understand why I asked my master to sleep Ciel: I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE START THE DAMN CHAPTER! Me: yeah yeah wanna be Ciel: -_- Sebastian: she's right I'm sorry master but she is All 3: REMEMBER TO COMMENT! Ciel's POV I walked through the gardens calmly, breathing in the scent of the flowers all around me, the best scent was the one of the Sakura tree she had. "Ciel!" I was tackled from behind and fell to the ground. I flipped over and stared at (e/c) eyes, they sparkled in the sunlight. She giggled and slid off spreading her dress on te grass. We were in the midth- 19th century. "Ciel I have to tell you something" "What is it?" "Well I'll be going on a trip, my father has to deal with some business in Mexico something about a revolution" (sorry if I'm wrong in this stuff but I don't do history well) "I see" "Why don't you come with us!" "I wouldn't want to be a pest in your family" "Of course not! Pleeaaaasssssee!" "Alright I'll inform Sebastian" "Shieru?" "Hmm?" "Pro-promise me we'll always be friends *teary eyed* please..." "Of course" "Shieru... *tackles him in a hug* thankyou!" "Gak! S-Stop I do not accept affection!" "Sorry but after everything that's happened I feel like I'm alone" "You aren't" " *smiles kindly* I know *hooks arms with him* you're the best" Ciel demons don't feel this! She is such an unfortunate soul. So vulnerable and pitiful. To think I was a human! How awful. Poor humans just can't deal with it or some are so stupid they please themselves using others. Like they used this poor soul. If her family hadn't rescued we she'd be the walking dead, so close to being raped. Her screams as they beat her was their entertainment. How disgusting. *time skip* The whole time in Mexico was very exquisite and unique, women dressed differently and there were places I wouldn't imagine existed! Men had fun in a similar way as in England but went to places I would prefer not to mention. It's stunning to me and Sebastian how much laugh an smiles I've had lately, I'll admit I'm enjoying my time here, and the tea is surely something new an delicious. Although whenever I am out walking with _ I feel like we are being watched. The other day someone tried sneering into her 'Hacienda' which I suppose is something like mansion in Spanish? We caught the person sneaking in very close to _ and my room. I do hope nothing happens. *time skip to when they go back home* I have spend much time with _ at her mansion or at mine. I'm afraid to say that... Even though I loved Elizabeth, I have received stronger feeling for _. It is fairly strange to me. In fact the other day I got furious that a boy tried getting close to her! When we got back to her gardens I in rage screamed at her to never look at another man that isn't me... Her response made my face turn red, I could feel it, her response made my stomach tighten, and was stuck in my head till night! Her response was... "There is no other man that I would want to look at besides you" We were currently walking in my gardens, our arms hooked they were together like if meant to be, we laughed and told jokes. I felt her head lean against my shoulder making my insides feel warm. It pained me to know I would have to leave her some day. Me being a demon would mean I'd have to leave her so she wouldn't find out. My heart ached at that thought. "M'lady!" Her clumsy maid Fon came running to the gardens. "What is it Fon?" "Oh no no m'lady―" "I told you we are friends,no need to call me that" "M'lady― umm _ it seems there is a horrible man in this city that has been attacking young women, many have disappeared from close by! The most that have been found were raped,and beaten, oh how I would hate anything to happen to you so we must hire a personal body guard to be with you at all times, we never know when he might attack!" 'Not with me around' I thought. No way in hell would I let anyone get close to my dear _. Nobody will hurt her. "Hey _ how would you like me to―" "No" "Eh?" "I want to defend myself! I'll try learning weapons" "Well that isn't lady like" "I don't care!" "Alright but you'll fail" *5 minutes later* No way! She just shot the arrow into the middle! Who knew she's be good with a bow and arrow. I heard a squeal and turned to see her jumping up and down clapping her delicate hands, her hair waving in the wind and her dress bouncing, her eyes shining. "Ciel Ciel I made it hehehe! I made it and you didn't!" She laughed as I smiled gently "Yes I can see that you did" "Hehe!" "Oh stop" "And you said I would fail *smirk*" "Hmph! Whatever" *3 days later* _ has gotten her personal body guard now, and we don't have as much fun as before but we still love to be together. To my surprise its now very normal for us to take eachother's arms, we don't have a second thought about it anymore. We were currently under the Sakura tree all the way in the far end of the garden so we wouldn't be disturbed. "Ciel..." "Yes?" "Do you love me" she said turning to me while my face burned. "Yes of course, do you" "Ciel you're my best friend I love you very much" "Oh..." "But Ciel..." "What is it" she took me hand "I-I've been loving you more than a friend, I want to be with you, I want you to hold me close" my face was probably looking like red wine right now "_... I-I...,it seemed strange to me at first, to have such feelings...but for you... I want to hold you close, I love the feeling of our hands fitting together perfectly." She smiled and her eyes shined like pearls. Before I knew it, I was slowly leaning forward while she stared into my eyes and I stared at hers. Our lips softly collided, they didn't move in sync, just them touching was enough to paralyze us both, even as a demon I could feel the love between us, I felt like a ray of sunlight shone around us as we kissed. Something I thought was impossible... _ had made real, she proved the impossible,...that a demon. No a person who even before being a demon had no feeling, no heart, that a person like me could love. "Shieru" "*chuckles* you're talking like someone else I know" "Sorry, shtupid accent!" "It's okay" "Shieru?" "What is it now *smiles*" "Does this mean we're a couple" I froze. I forgot about that. "Whatever you want" "You're my boyfriend then" "Alright" I smiled as I leaned in for another sweet and love filled kiss. *1 month later* _ and I walked through the gardens smiling. Our relationship was wonderful right now and I couldn't ask for better. Her dress glided gracefully around her, I loved everything about her. Although honestly her dress brought back some pretty bothersome memories. . I shuddered. Madam Red sure love bothering me. "Ciel how much do you love me" "More than the world, I love you more then and as much as the strength I have over the world" "Say it" "_ I love you and always will, my worst fear and pain is to think I'll have to leave you" "Ciel... I'm scared" she said almost a whisper "No no don't be scared, you have me, but why are you scared?" I said as I put my arms around her. "I'm scared that I might be kidnapped..." "You won't, I'll protect you and if it does happen know that I'll still love you and get you back no matter what happens" I kissed her head, an breathed in the wonderful scent of her hair, no matter what, I will love her forever. *2 days later* Today me as _ are going out on a stroll through the forest. I am truly excited because I will give her a promise ring today. . I want to show her I lie her with all my heart. Nothing will stop me from that. As I smiled at the thought if her reaction she came down the steps of her stairs, she looked truly stunning in the dress I gifted her. . "How do I look" "You look as beautiful as ever, you look like you're from another century, a princess" she blushed as I said that and vowed to kiss her hand. We walked through the forest hand in hand. I anxiously waited for her to see some flowers so that I could get out the ring. As if on que she exclaimed she saw some flowers. I told her to go ahead since it was only 5 feet away. As she ran I turned my back to hero get out the ring. "Ciel hurry are you coming!" "Yes please wait!" I got out the ring and hurried away. "CIEL!" "_!" "Shieru! Hurry!" "I'm coming ! just wait for―" "AHHHHH!" "NO!" I panicked as I geared her screams and ran all over searching, when I finally found her she was in hands of a man and had a knife at her throat. "Leave her now!" "Says a kid, goodbye" He threw a knife at my arm, as I yelped in pain he ran with her, he ran with the love if my life, after hearing all the screams her body guard appeared, I yelled at him to go after her, he did but after calling Sebastian to help me! Her family was devastated with all of this her poor mother Miria Cried and cried, I tried consoling her as much as I could I really did, for I understood her sufferment. I concentrated hard to get into _'s mind when I did... I was frightened an scarred. ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ********************************************************************* ************************************************ ************************************************ *************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ She was in a bed tied up an wheeping, her arms ached, I was in her mind I could feel her pain, she cried and screamed for help but nobody came. Finally that man who took her walked in chuckling. He screamed for help. "Shhh don't scream princess" the man said with a smirk He went over to her bed and stroked her cheek. She whimpered and he chuckled. "Stop pleasehave mercy" "no I saw you in your trip, and ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. "No stop!" "Shh you know my dear... I have been waiting so long for someone like you" he began to take off his pants and shirt. "For so long I've been searching and now I have found you" He laid over her and began to kiss her forcefully, his hands pressing on her breast, she plead or him to stop but he only got more forceful, he unzipped her dress his hands were all over her body, kissed her neck, it was disgusting the way kissed at her neck. She screamed and screamed but it only got worse. He straddled on her waist, her eyes wouldn't stop streaming tears, her throat sore but not tired from screaming, he began thrusting It was a nightmare. No matter what he wouldn't was worst was that he moaned like if it was pleasurable for both of them. It seemed like the more she battled to free herself the better it was for him! He moaned and screams in pleasure while she only felt like wanting to die. She wanted to get away. That happened all night, he finally got tired and left, but only for 1 hour before he came back in. She kicked an screamed louder then ever What had she done to deserve this?! ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ Ciel screamed. How could _ be going through such horror! She had been raped! He was scarred with that image of his loved one in such conditions. Now he was screaming as much as she was. The horror The horror! This man wasn't human he was a monster! He was worse than any demon! It took Ciel all night to fully calm down. When he finally did it was morning and he ordered Sebastian to rescue _ and kill that man, he ordered to show no mercy! He must pay! *3 days later* Ciel's POV Sebastian had killed that man and I was glad, _ was back, it took her 2 days to recover and she was still in shock. To the worse... She was pregnant. I myself and everyone suggest that she get rid of the child but kind as ever to her it was out of this world. She reminded everyone that it wasn't the child's fault that this happened that it wasn't her fault either. She convinced everyone for it was true. I personally had in front of everyone had vowed to take are of _ and the child myself . I would pay for anything and take in the child as well. Everybody was certainly touched. *months later* My love for _ hasn't changed I still love her, but her love for me has. Her love for me has grown. After she was cured he knew I would always be there for her, now she loves me more than ever. She has a big round tummy now even though she is only 13. Still I enjoy resting my hand on that little round bump and enjoy it even more when I feel the child inside kick or squirm around. She says it hurts but loves it anyway. We were outside in the garden having tea, everything was peaceful, Sebastian was now always at our side and he has grown a soft spot for her as well. We laughed as she ate her cookies and drank we tea. You see I told her that she would gain more weight but she responded "it is not my fault I...uh I mean it's not my fault this kid loves sweets" and shook her belly. I helped her up but she crouched over breathing heavily then screamed. "Ciel!" "_!" "I- I'm ready *breath* the *breath* the baby *breath* It's coming!" Sebastian picked her up and ran in with me close behind. She was hurried up stairs to give birth. I was scared. It's been hours of screaming. I've been outside the door this whole time waiting. This is nerve wrecking. Finally when I thought of the worse... I heard a small baby cry. It was magical. Without waiting for anyone's approval I barged in. I saw a baby wrapped in a pink fluffy towel carried by Fon. It was crying and squirming around. _ was on the bed breathing heavily. Fon looked at me with tears of joy and handed me the child. I felt like the happiest person on earth. The child held my finger in its small grip. "Ciel... You deserve to hold her, you were there like her father" "Her?" "Indeed" I happily walked over to _ and held her hand. "_ look it's your daughter, she's beautiful, a-and so...so tiny" I said about to cry but held back. "Ciel... I-I love you" "I love you too" Her breath slowed. "_ pl-please stay here, stay alive we need to raise her together, together, be strong please, stay strong" "I'll... I'll love you f-forever... Ciel..." Her hand dropped from mine. Her body became limp. "No, No No No NO! _! Come back PLEASE! I need you!... ... Youre the only person that has made me feel this way. COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS WORLD!" Tears streamed down and I collapsed crying on her chest, clutching the child to my own chest. The funeral was depressing. Everyone that attended had tears in their eyes. What surprised _'s mother,Fon,and grandmother was that Ciel wasn't there yet. Where was he? Fon did understand though, he love her too much to see the funeral, he would've broke down and nobody would like that. Just as she was going to get up the doors to the church were thrown open. Everyone looked over to see Ciel running in, Sakura tree petals floated all over the room. Ciel jumped next to _'s coffin and dropped many flowers. Now creating a Flower Bed. He asked everyone to close their eyes, eventually they did. Once opened _ had a different coffin, she was in a pure crystal diamond like coffin, he had a bouquet of flowers, her hair spread out looking beutiful, she wasn't lying on a bed, her bed was fully made o flowers, her dress was beautiful Around her neck a necklace . Everyone stared in awe, the petals still falling. How did Ciel do this. Fon was amazed. Ciel finally spoke up still staring at _. "She was the only one who made me feel loved. She made my heart want her always at her side. She was unique, how I did this will stay mystery but I believed that... "An angel like her *tears in eyes* deserved to say goodbye with the best of the best "I will never forget her she was the love of my life and I know neither of you will forget her either "... *wipes eyes* Today we think we're saying goodbye to her but... She'll never leave, she will always be in our hearts" Everyone in the room was touched by Ciel's words that they were crying themselves. The funeral went on. It was truly depressing. After the funeral Ciel went to his manor and locked himself in his room. How could he move on? She was special so special he felt like committing suicide! But how? He was a demon, he'd be forced to live on knowing that the love of his life was dead because of him. "Young Master I'm sorry to interrupt but you can't stay like this forever" "Sebastian she is dead because of me" "Master... Through time you will forget about her" "No I won't she was special!" "Master if you allow me, I can make a spell to make you forget about her" "No of course not!" "Then how about a spell that will just be like you hit your head and have trouble remembering" "I'll still forget her" "No no not at all, you'll still be able to remember her whenever you wish, just like you remember Elizabeth and your parents" "You mean the way I remember them will be how I remember her" "Exactly all you have to do is concentrate, you will not forget her" "Alright then" "Yes, My Lord" Ciel still remembere her every day and would visit the baby, which was named...: just like her mother. Sadly through the years, work piled up and with Ciel's condition he had to leave little _ to grow up alone, the years passed, work came, and not to mention a few wars Ciel began to think less of her, and that's how we come to his recent flashbacks, but why does he only have then around modern _? Who knows. Maybe it's because. Every girl born in the (last name) family Was named after the late _ who died at giving birth. **a/n: i know strong chapter if you think it should be changed please tell me**


	8. Chapter 7

8

Ciel's POV

I jumped up,waking from my dream, I was sweating and I knew I was probably pale. That dream... That memory. It-It couldn't be the _ I know currently, it would be impossible! I dismissed the situation and checked the time. It was 12:30, Sebastian didn't wake me. Oh well I'll deal with that later, right now I just need to clear my head. I stretched and got up. I picked up my iPhone from the lamp stand and texted _. A smile creeped itself onto my face as she answered yes. "Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian ran in. "My lord what is it are hurt!" "No change me" "You screamed for that? You could've simply called" "No time" He rolled his eyes and began dressing me. I had a bit of breakfast and we were off. We waited at the mall for like an hour! What do girls do! _ finally arrived wearing white short shorts with black leggings underneath,purple convers and a purple Tee-shirt with an owl on it image-server/v1/products/102771091/views/1,width=378,height=378,appearanceId= Well she likes to be colorful -_- but that's what I like about her, she likes being herself and doesn't care about anyone else thinks. I realized to late what I was doing until I pulled back from the hug I gave her. I looked at her face expecting to see her freak out but it seemed like she didn't mind. "So _ where do you want to go first?" "Hollister?" "Too beach boy" "Hmmm HOT TOPIC!" She said and ran off without my respond. I hurried after her. Immediately she started dragging me around mumbling things like "this is cute" or "oh my god I love that" I'll admit that there was a second in which I got scared. That was when she headed for the piercing section. Yes, piercing. "This is cute! How does it look!" She said to me holding up a star shaped piercing for her belly and a black hoop for her lip. "Uh I'm uh umm..." "Imma buy the snake bites" She left me her clothes and went to pay! . ! Seconds later she came out with them. She looked pretty badass. I guess I made a weird face because she started laughing. "Ciel these are fake, they're for pranks" she said taking them off. "Ok good" Once outside of Hot Topic I felt like we were being watched. I looked back and there was some guy with blond hair and green eyes following us, he looked about 16 and his eyes were burning right into (y/n). She looked back to but quickly turned away. She began playing with her thumbs nervously. I told her it was probably just a coincidence but after 15 minutes... I myself began to get worried. I sighed and put my arm around her waist and bringing her closer to me. I looked down to see her eyes wide and her arms up to her chest. She jumped away. Did...did she just...reject me?! I can't believe she just rejected me! I looked down at her again, this time my eyes wide. Your POV I jumped away from Ciel's grasp. Yes I was scared of the guy following us but to me, holding me like that would mean I was dating him and we're...we're not dating... I felt him look at me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I'm not his girlfriend an he should only do that to his girlfriend. He began walking ahead of me. I scrambled behind him, he was walking quite fast! I sighed to contain my scream and gripped the end of his shirt. Sigh. I feel like a little kid. I held onto his shirt even after we got out of the mall. I checked my phone to see it was 6:30! I was so dead! Oh no oh no oh no OH NO!— "_!" "Huh? What is it?" "I've been talking to you for 1 whole minute!" "Sorry" "I'll walk you home" Ciel walked me home, when we got to my neighborhood I was in for a hell of surprise. There was caution tape all over and police cars surrounding. I tried getting in to go to my house but a cop stopped me. "Sorry kid you can't go in" "But I live here! My parents are probably there, I have to go in" "Well I guess today you'll have to stay at a friend or family's home because you can't go in...unless you'll go to a foster home for tonight..." I was freaking out. A foster home? I'm scared of being all alone. And I couldn't call a friend because its be rude and I didn't want to invade anyone. "You can stay with me" "Oh no Ciel I couldn't" "Do you want to go to a damn foster home today!" " *jumps back a bit* n-no i don't..." "Then you're coming with me" With that he grabbed my arm and yanked me away ignoring my protests. Ciel's POV We arrived at my manor, I ignored all of _'s protests. When I opened the door _ screamed so I guess she was frightened by the way Sebastian looked. He had a hospital mask covering his face, a white apron and elastic gloves and...a fumigator? "Ah my lord and m'lady!" "Sebastian what the hell!" She screamed. "Oh I'm sorry for scaring you but it seems there are a few pests in the manor" "And that's why you look like you assassinated someone yeah I understand" "*chuckles* well putting this aside why don't you both come in" We walked into the living room and waited for Sebastian to bring some snacks, we were silent and I was unaware of the awkwardness between us. Luckily Sebastian came in. "I brought to you some chocolate covered pretzels,cookies and some tea" "Ohhhh tea what kind!" "Uh Earl Grey for young master and for you... Well what would you like" "I'll take some Chamomile tea if you have any" "Good choice m'lady" I was honestly confused as too what they were talking about. "So what brings such charming guests at such hour, if I may ask" "Well... Sebastian sit down and eat dammit!" "Uhh _ Sebastian is a butler so that means—" "Oh to hell with being a butler he's still a human—" "(Not even close)" I thought "There for he should sit and I invite him, I don't see what's so bad about it" I nodded to Sebastian and he obeyed _ I couldn't help but notice a very soft and caring look in his eyes as e looked at _, she notice his gaze therefore turned and smiled sweetly which he returned. I clenched my fists. "Ok so um to answer your question Sebby-kun there was some trouble at my home and I couldn't go in so.." "I invited her—" "More like forced! Anyway yeah Ciel dragged me here and I guess I'm spending the night" "I see alright m'lady it'll be wonderful to have you here" "Thankyou" As we ate we talk– more like they talked and I listened. Although time to time I would say something or nod my head. "Oh my, it is quite late master" "Indeed" "Well umm Sebastian can I get a guest room please" "Oh m'lady I am sorry to inform you that many rooms are well... In fumigation from my earlier battle against all the pests but I suppose there is one room you can be in, and...may I say that I do believe young master will not mind that you stay in it" Sebastian smirked before leading _ upstairs to a bath and to give her her clothes. Your POV I relaxed in the bathtub Sebastian had lead me too. Bath... I usually take showers! But this is better. "I have to so this more often" I said out loud. After a long while I got out. I put on the white lace underwear and bra on... Where da hell did they get this! As I put them on I kept thinking were da fuck did they get this and why do they have them? I wrapped the towel around my shoulder and walked out. After putting my silky night gown on of course. As I walked out I twirled and danced around singing along with my mind to Mozaik Role a song that got stuck in my head this morning after watching a SMT live action video of it. I glided into the room and squealed as I heard someone clear their throat, I turned to a red Ciel with his wide eyes and frozen posture. "C-Ciel!" My towel dropped and my hair slid back, spreading around my head and caressing my face. "Ah man" I fixed my stap which had slid down with my towel causing Ciel to turn into a tomato. "I'm sorry" "No no it's okay Ciel I mean uhh is this your room?" "Y-Yeah..." "But I thought Sebastian said— KYAAA!" A door had been slammed and the window doors had been thrown opened. I opened my eyes to realize I had jumped to Ciel, his arms were around me. I jumped back. "Sorry...about both things, uh I'll go-get-Sebastian—" "No it's okay, I suppose he brought you here for a reason, I think it's because there are no other rooms... You can stay" He took my arm and led me to the bed. I hesitantly got under the covers and turned my back to Ciel. "_?" "Yeah?" I felt myself fly as I was flipped and he crouched over me. "Ciel...?" He picked a strand of my hair and leaned down to smell it. "_..." "I-I need my space" His eyes widened and he quickly got off me, we both sat up and stared at each other. "Sorry" "It's okay Ciel don't worry!" Ciel's POV I was struck. She sounded so much like my dear lost _. She couldn't really be related to my _ could she? No. "It's not ok I'm acting so stupid" "Ciel it's not your fault, you never know what's in a mans head, especially a teenagers!" So much alike. "I mean if you get random boners why not random actions *giggle* why not?!" Stop. "We are friends so I don't mind just don't do it again Cuz it sooo weirddddd meennn!" No more! "Ciel we're together forever no matter our differences don't forget that" One more sentence that sounds like my old _ and I'll lose it stop! " *grabs his hand* the world hold many differences and mysteries... But we can't let that get to us" I spinned her and yanked her up only to pin her to the wall, my hands gripping her wrists and my body cornering her own. "Ciel..."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Your POV

"Ciel..."

"Stop!"

"Ciel I―"

"Why are you so much alike her? This is impossible"

I could barely hear him now, he started talking so low I couldn't understand what he was saying. Suddenly he looked up, his eye staring right into me. His look softened and he began getting closer to me, I could feel his minty breath on my face.  
My heart beat loudly and quickly. His lips brushed mine, even though if it was just like a paint brush simply passing my lips...or like a simple breeze of the wind...  
It made my heart literally flutter.

Wait what an I saying! Ciel I my friend, I wouldn't want to ruin that, and besides I don't like him... Do I? Anyway still! Thi-this is so confusing!

"_..."

"Ye-Yeah..."

He got closer but his face slid past mine and went my neck, my hair covering his face, I felt his breath, and him inhale my scent. He kissed my cheek softly, then again, he began trailing kisses until he kissed the far end of my lip, I don't know why but I let him move his lips on there, even though I didn't do anything.

He trailed kisses again, his body pressed onto mine, his hands let go of my wrists and held my shoulders. My heart was beating 100 times per second! My eyes widened when his lips got to my neck.

"Ciel..." It sounded like I liked this!

He got rougher.

"Ci-Ciel...!"

He pressed harder onto me and held my hips

"Ciel!"

He gasped or moaned

"STOP IT CIEL!"

I threw him off of me causing him to fall onto the bed. I was shaking and hugging my body, my eyes wide.

"_ I―"

I ran out and into the hall. I ran and ran until I fell back, I looked up to see Sebastian with a candle.

"M'lady you're crying!"

"I-I am?"

I didn't realize I was crying, I sniffed as I wiped the tears.

"M'lady what's―"

"Sebastian!"

I hugged him for dear life, my arms around his torso, I cried.

"Ca-Can I stay with you?..."

"*smile* well of course, you can sleep on my bed and I'll be on the couch in my room"

"O-Okay"

That night I slept in Sebastian's room. I slept quite soundly and Sebastian was really sweet and kind. As much as I'm scared for what Ciel did... I forgive him.

Ciel's POV

Her scent pushed the button. In that moment I wasn't myself. At first I kissed her cheek, but I wanted to feel her skin on my lips again and again. I wanted at least a small taste of her lips so I kissed the end of it but not enough for it was the end, I barely got anything.  
My lips moved on its own it was as if I lost control of myself! My lips traveled to her neck and my hands to her hips, I trie to stop but couldn't. Her voice just made me want more of her.

"STOP IT CIEL!"

She roughly threw me off causing me to fly and fall to my bed. I tried saying something but she ran out. After breaking from my shock I ran after her. I lost her at first but found her in the hall... Hugging Sebastian. He looked up and smirked at me. I stood watching, not knowing what to do.  
What shocked me most was to hear her ask if she could sleep with Sebastian. I silently begged for him to say no and send her back with me...but sadly he said yes.

I went back to my room. She could've slept by my side tonight and I ruined it. I slowly brought up my bed sheets and drifted off to sleep.

_"Get ready Phantomhive...you haven't gotten rid of me yet, nighty night,don't let the bed bugs bite"_


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ciel's POV

I went to school on Monday because I HAD too. A few teachers needed to give me stuff and I needed to see _'s project. I was anxious.

*3rd period*

"Ok _ you may present now"

I sent her a reassuring look but she just looked away and stood up. Sigh.

"For my project I studied both my mom and dad's side of the family... Apparently I'm part Asian" a few kids laughed.

"What got my attention the most is that I am named after a great great great ...well a very old grandmother or something like that, I did a lot of research and found out she was raped, during that She got pregnant an died giving birth to her child,who was named after her. According to my research she had the most beutiful of all funerals thanks to the man...well boy that she loved"

"Boy?" A kid next to me asked

"She was 13" everyone gasped.

"You see the day of we funeral the boy she loved brought flowers, jewelry and well a lot of stuff, he took care of the baby for a while before disappearing, in the mansions that are apparently still standing, his name and her's are honored and they have paintings of them together hung up on walls"

Paintings? Oh yeah...b-but they 'honor' my name... I-I don't know that.

"And you were named after her" said the teacher

"Yeah well it was like that for a few years but then wars started and people began to forget but one day my NOW family remembered and decided to name me after her too"

"Oh that's cool"

"And um I brought a picture"

My eyes widened as she held up a painting of MY _ she was even hugging the porcelain doll I gave her. I remember she asked me to watch as she posed for that painting.

"My god _ you look just like her! Except for her eyes, here's are clearer and her hair is a bit wavy"

"I know I got scared but then those two features and skin color stopped me from having a heart attack" kids laughed.

"Oh! And I brought a picture of her,her maid, that boy she loved and his butler"

I froze. I haven't changed at all! People will figure everything out!

"Hey Ciel" her friend whispered behind me.

"What is it Sasha"

"Do you think the boy is cute"

"And why would I answer that"

"Chill!"

"Ciel and Sasha pay attention! _ you may continue"

"O-Okay well...here it is"

She held up a painting of _,clumsy old Fon, Sebastian and I, except we did look different... I was thinner and skinnier, I looked firm and my face looked adult like, and my hair looked darker and slightly longer but my bangs were shorter, Sebastian looked much taller and his hair was really straight and shorter he also looked paler then he is now and his eyes were black?

"He's hot!" Sasha squealed

"He looks like Ciel" said a boy on my right

"Hmm he does doesn't he" said our teacher.

"That lady looks like my cousin" said Kassie

_ finished her report and sat down. It's all confirmed now, _ is the same _ from so long ago, and I have no doubt that meeting _ was not a coincidence. Sebastian must have known. When the bell rand I tried talking to _ but she'd walk off saying she needed to go or her friends would call her.  
I ended up leaving early anyways. I got onto the backseat of the limo and glared at Sebastian.

"Is something wrong master"

"Yes, did you know My _ was related to the _ we met recently...answer me Sebastian did you know she was here"

"Yes,indeed I knew she was here and that she was related to _"

"So you brought me to this useless school just so I can meet her!"

"Why no, in fact I didn't know who she was or that she came here"

"Explain"

"You needed a school and I had thought this school seemed the ideal one, ah, but of course I had to investigate to see if it was safe, so I went through teacher,school,and student history"

"Stalker"

"As I went through the student's history I met _ I believed she seemed a lot like Your _ so I investigated further and that's how I accidentally found out she was related to Your _, after that I had no doubt about signing you into this school"

"So, it was unintentional"

"Correct"

"Oh..."

*3 days later*

I have practically missed the whole week of school, Sasha and Lisbeth has been the one to keep me in contact with the school, I found out there might be a new kid coming soon but that's all, _ hasn't texted me...

Your POV

Ciel hasn't been coming to school and I don't want to annoy him by texting. I know he's very busy.

"I'm home!"

I walked in and dropped on the couch. I slightly jumped as the TV turned on by itself 'Probably sat on the control' I was going to change it when a cute boy on TV caught my attention. He was blonde and had blue eyes. I admit I was attracted.  
He had dark blue skinny... Uhhh jeggings (really really tight jeans the kind you need to pinch yourself to get the clothes alone) a white unbuttoned shirt with sleeve that reached his elbows and a black T-shirt underneath.  
I decided to not change it. .

"Well hello everyone!" He had an English accent, almost like Ciel's but not so strong

"To everyone that watches my show you will now that I am now in *drum roll* California! Yep! Now we have a surprise, everyone watching this show right now is registered on a tablet and if we call your number you get to spend a day with me! Ready!... Go!"

'Boy he's cute' my thoughts were Interrupted by my phone ringing. 'No way!' I answered.

"Hello?"

"HEEYYYYYYYY!"

"Umm"

"Are you by any chance watching my show?"

I could tell he was smirking, as I looked to the TV the boy was holding a phone and smirking! I clicked the TV guide, the show was called 'Myspense'

"What's your show called"

"Easy! Myspense!"

"Uh ye-yes"

"Well congrats darling! You get to spend a day with me!" On TV he was jumping up and down.

"O-Okay"

"Awwww are you blushing!"

"N-No! I barely know you!"

"Ok look at the screen"

I did, he winked and blew a kiss with a sexy smirk! Ok yep, I was blushing

"Ummm"

"Ok sweet heart we will email you the day we get together"

"A-Alright but one question!"

" *Seductively* Ask anything"

"Look this is the first time I watch this show and I don't know your name"

"Well I don't know yours either but I bet it's beautiful and so are you"

"My name is _ _"

"Well dear my name is...,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alois Trancy,

at your service"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! I told you there would be drama! And surprises ;) and it's true! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
